Journal and thrust-bearing assemblies are employed in a variety of high speed and/or high horsepower applications, such as turbochargers, jet engines, internal combustion engines, etc.
Despite the availability of a number of different bearing apparatuses for such applications, manufacturers and users continue to seek bearing apparatuses that exhibit improved performance characteristics.